Shiver & Shake
by pltzchen
Summary: Everyone's home for the Christmas Holiday. Remus is left with his Aunt&cousins during his parent's vacation. Sirius takes a visit and finds out a few very disturbing things. More RLSB slash! oneshot! :


**Title: **Shiver & Shake  
**Author: **Pltzchen  
**Summary: **Remus has a problem. Sirius doesn't. Slash.  
**Warnings:** Incest, slash, language?  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by JKR and copyrighted by a lot of people, that aren't me. I just like to have a bit of fun with them sometimes.  
**Note: **You can either read this as an established relationship or just two friends that are closer than most friends are. The latter was really what I had in mind when I started this, but I think they're more couple-y in this?

**A letter**

Sirius Black was currently magically locked in his bedroom at number 12 Grimmald Place by his parents. He lazily tugged at a strand of his dark hair as he flipped the pages of the book he had barrowed (and would return when Remus found it missing) from his current best friend. It was rather ironic, really, that the book had been locked up with him, when the reason he was stuck in his room for the next two days was for reading it.

His current situation, in his mind, was completely James' fault.

He was supposed to be at James', but his ex-best mate was too busy shacking up with all the women in the world (to make up for not having caught Lily yet) and when he wasn't involved in some sexual affair or another, he was winning the bloody quidditch match or saving greasy gits from monsters. _It's a shame really, that he doesn't have time for the most handsome and entertaining boy at Hogwarts_ he though to himself as he placed a scrap bit of parchment to mark his place in Remus's book. He clambered out from under the king sized silk sheets the decorator had decided on for his room to open his balcony door for a tired, old owl. _Wicked, a letter from Remus ought to cheer me up._ But by the time he had noticed the unusually sloppy penmanship, he knew Remus wasn't doing well.

_Sirius_

_I need to talk to someone. If you find a payphone, call me. I believe I left you with my number before the hols._

_Remus_

**A phone call**

It was curiously warm for a winter in London, Sirius noticed, as he fell into the soft, wet snow from his second story balcony. He knew Remus never, ever asked for help unless it was serious and he didn't want to waste any time. He'd called Remus before, after his parents took his owl away over the past summer. Remus had kindly given Sirius his number about eight separate times, because Sirius always seemed to conveniently lose them when he was expected to call. He laughed quietly to himself about the first time he'd ever called Remus as he waited for Remus to pick up on the other end. (It'd been the first time he'd ever used a muggle phone, and the experience was far from pleasant in his mind.) The phone rang four times, and Sirius was about to hang up, when someone picked up the receiver and began to breathe loudly into it.

"Hello!" Sirius was startled by the earsplittingly high voice and dropped the phone. He quickly picked up the receiver and gripped it to his ear.

"Erm, Remus, please?" He asked nervously. Being born into a pureblood family had made him quite uneasy about muggle objects. He idly turned the phone cord around this pointer finger. Several seconds passed before he heard anything from the other line.

"Remus Lupin speaking." His voice was quiet and far away. Sirius pressed the phone tightly to his ear before responding.

"Remus? It's Sirius."

"Uh, hullo, Sirius. I suppose Dickens got there all right?" Remus asked, referring to his plain, brown owl.

"Obviously, did, Moony. I'm calling aren't I? What's wrong?"

"Oh…Oh nothing." Remus replied slowly, not knowing if he should answer the truthfully or not. He decided quickly against it, because he didn't want to upset Sirius, and hurriedly changed the subject. "My mum and dad when out of town."

"You're lucky, mate. Wish mine had, they've locked me in my room to punish me."

"Oh, Sirius, that's terrible. So is my aunt, she's here with my cousins to look after me." Remus' voice had steadily grown softer as the conversation continued, and Sirius found himself pressing his hand tightly over his other ear to block out the noise on the street.

"Muggles?"

"Yeah." Remus responded without emotion.

"Think they'd enjoy seeing my new bike?"

"Oh, I don't think they'd appreciate it as much as I would." Remus almost laughed at the image of his aunt's face when Sirius pulled his loud machine up the Lupin's winding, cracked driveway.

_Please insert 50p for five more minutes; otherwise, you will be disconnected._

"It'll be about two hours for me to get up there, so I'll see you then!" Sirius was grinning; it was the perfect excuse to get out of the house. His parents wouldn't notice, anyways, they never checked his room.

Remus was biting his lip on the other end of the line. How could he turn down Sirius' offer without hurting his feelings? He didn't want Sirius to know what was really going on at his house, he'd almost forgotten the reason he had wanted Sirius to call anyways. He didn't have a chance to protest, though, because the boys were quickly disconnected.

**A Hooligan**

"_What_ is that noise?" A middle-aged woman asked the baby balanced on her hip. "REMUS! What are you doing up there?"

"What?" Remus asked quietly, now visibly at the top of the staircase. He face brightened as soon as the roaring noise of a motorbike reached his ears.

"What's that noise, boy? You aren't doing anything…_funny…_are you?"

"That's not me, Auntie. It appears to be coming from outside the house." Remus answered politely.

The rather large woman narrowed her eyes before turning to peer out the window. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THAT?1?"

Remus stood behind her and saw, not much to his surprise, that Sirius had arrived. "It looks like Sirius Black to me."

"What's going on?" Blake asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh nothing, darling." Remus' aunt replied sweetly to her eldest son. "Remus has a visitor. Just another one of his hooligan friends, I suppose."

Blake glared angrily at Remus. "I thought he wasn't allowed to have visitors, mum."

"Oh, he isn't., dear. Don't you worry." She smiled at Blake as she bounced the crying infant she was holding. "I'll take care of everything. Remus, you take Tiger while I go talk to this young man." She hastily pushed her daughter into Remus' arms before stomping out the front door. Remus and Blake quickly followed.

"_Excuse _me!" Aunt Eleanor said, marching right up to Sirius and his enchanted bike. "What in the name of the Lord do you think you're doing _here?"_

Sirius chuckled and winked at the plump woman. "Just visiting a friend. Ah, hello Remus." Sirius smiled warmly walking over to his best mate.

"Hullo, Padfoot. Come in." Remus replied happily, feeling braver standing next to Sirius.

"Why thank you Remus. Now who's this?" Sirius asked his friend, referring to the baby. "It's not yours, is it, Moony? You'd know I'd be jealous if someone got you in bed before I did!"

Remus laughed and shook his head. Eleanor and her son Blake stared dumbfounded after the retreating trio.

"I thought you were going to take care of it, mum?" Blake finally asked, turning to his mother with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I will, Blake, love, don't you worry about it." The woman said determinedly. "Don't you worry."

**A Fight**

"She's sweet. What'd you say her name was?" Sirius asked, lying on Remus' bed with the baby.

"Tiger. How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was fine, a bit chilly."

"Do you want an extra cloak or jumper for your trip home?" Remus asked, getting up from the floor to sit on his bed.

"Who said I'm going home?" Sirius asked, smiling, sitting up and putting Tiger in his lap.

"Stay as long as you like." Remus said, now worried about what would happen to him after Sirius left. "Did you want something to eat?"

"Not really, thanks though." Sirius replied, shifting the baby to his other side. The door flew open, surprising Remus and Sirius both. "Who're you?" He asked, rather rudely, to Remus' cousin Blake who had decided to enter the room.

"I'm Blake." The older boy said, extended his hand for Sirius. Sirius looked at Remus, who was biting his lip and staring at his feet, before looking back at Blake's extended hand.

"No thanks. Many contagious diseases going around, if you get my drift, I just can't risk it." Sirius said, lying back down

"My cousin's not allowed to have any visitors. I'll show you out." Blake glared maliciously at the dark haired boy.

"It's his bloody house! You don't even _live _here!" Sirius said angrily, handing the now crying Tiger to Remus and getting to his feet. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"

"What are you, his boyfriend?" Blake taunted, taking a step forward.

"So what if I was, would that be _your_ problem?" Sirius shot back, shoving the taller boy into the wall.

"Yes, _actually,_ it would. Remus has taken _quite _the liking to me, haven't you, doll? You should be concerned." Blake said, winking at Remus.

"Stop it." Remus pleaded quietly, his voice shaking. He held the baby girl close to him, rubbing soothing circles on her back with his gentle fingers. "Please don't."

"What did you do to him?" Sirius roared, shoving Blake back into the wall, harder than before.

"He liked it." Blake smiled wickedly, pushing Sirius off him and sauntering out of the room. Sirius glared after him, trying to calm himself down, for Moony's sake. He slammed the door shut and turned to his friend.

"What happened, Remus?" He asked, still shaking with anger, walking over and putting his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"It's nothing." Remus said, lowering his head.

"Tell me." Sirius said sternly, placing his fingers under Remus' chin.

"Sirius, it's nothing, I can handle it."

"IT'S NOT NOTHING, REMUS. IF HE DID ANYTHING TO HURT YOU, YOU TELL ME AND I'LL GO DOWN THERE AND BREAK THAT WANKER'S JAW."

"Sirius, _please, _I don't want to talk about it!"

Sirius sighed, deciding on different tactics. He began rubbing Remus' small back. The smaller boy moved a little closer and leaning into the touch. Sirius kept rubbing and brought his other hand up to Remus' cheek.

"Are you okay, then?" He asked gently, sweeping his fingers lightly over Remus' jaw.

"No." Remus shook, tears pooled in his eyes. "No, I'm not okay. It's not okay."

"What did he do, Moony?"

"Every night…when everyone's sleeping…he comes in here."

Sirius closed his eyes, not liking where this was heading. He took Remus' free hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"He comes in here and…he wants things from me…" Remus continued, ashamed.

"Did that fucker _rape_ you, Moony?"

"No…no he didn't…he didn't rape me. He's…tried…usually…he only wants…" Remus shuddered. "…he only wants…"

"Oral sex?" Sirius questioned, dreading the answer.

Remus avoided Sirius' eyes. "…yes"

Sirius bit his lip and gently took the baby out of Remus' arms, wrapping her in her blanket and laying her on the bed. "Oh, Remus." He whispered, pulling the boy into a tight hug and kissing him on the crown of his head. "Oh, Remus."

"Sirius, I didn't want to." Remus cried, sniffing.

"I know you didn't, Moony, I know you didn't."

**A Broken Jaw**

It'd been two hours since Remus' confession. Sirius had just woken up tangled with his best friend. He stretched and gently removed himself from the other boy. _That fucker's going to pay._

"Finally leaving?" Aunt Eleanor asked, looking up from her needlepoint as Sirius clomped down the stairs. He looked at her and didn't reply, moving quickly through the doorway into the front room. He found who he was looking for sprawled on the couch, snoring.

"WAKE UP!" Sirius shouted, kneeing his victim in the rib cage "You're going to _pay_, you _filthy_ muggle!"

Blake, now quite awake, jumped up from the couch and laughed. "You think _you_ can hurt _me? _Look at those limp wrists you have, you bloody _faggot_!"

"_I'm_ the faggot?! You're the bloody _faggot_, mate! You're going to regret ever laying a hand on myMoony, you fucker!" Sirius yelled, latching himself onto the blond boy.

"_He wanted it!_"

Sirius was not inexperienced when it came to muggle fighting. He had always preferred to use his fists over his wand, he felt that even the weakest boys could cast silly incantations, and only strong men could punch the lights out of someone.

He shoved Blake over the table, and sat on top of him. He used his left hand to hold the squirming boy down and used his right to punch Blake repeatedly in the head.

"You're going to _FUCKING PAY_." Sirius yelled as he punched the bleeding boy once more, for good measure, breaking his jaw.

"GET OUT!" Remus' aunt yelled, shuffling in from the other room. "What'd you do to my beautiful boy? Get out before I call the police!"

"Sirius?" Remus asked, holding Tiger, from the top of the stairs.

"You! You get out too!" Aunt Eleanor shouted at Remus and pointing at the door. "I have _had it _with yoru trouble making! Both of you, OUT."

Remus didn't appear to mind being kicked out of his own home. He quickly handed his smallest cousin to the enemy and pulled on his shoes and scarf.

"Off we go, Padfoot." Remus stated sleepily, following Sirius out the door.

"Yes, off we go." Sirius responded, energy still pulsing through his veins from the adrenaline the fight had brought.

**A Punishment**

The ride was more enjoyable with Remus to keep him company, Sirius had concluded. They were landing in the very back of his property, where no one bothered to wander, and where Sirius kept his motorbike.

"Home we are." Sirius said, getting up and helping Remus off the leather seat.

"Thank you Sirius." Remus said quietly, kissing Sirius on the cheek. Sirius' smiled happily and wrapped his arm around Moony's waist.

"Let's go warm up. Um, on other thought, maybe you ought to stay out here for a minute." Sirius said quickly, noticing his balcony doors were open and his mother was looking about the property for him.

"No, no, Sirius, it's okay." Remus said, not knowing the trouble Sirius would be in in just a few moments. Sirius decided he wasn't in the mood to make his emotionally scarred friend wait about in the snow whilst he got lectured by his mum.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, WHERE IN BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Oh, hullo, Mum!" Sirius called cheerfully, pulling Remus closer and closer to the house.

Sirius' mother was definitely not someone you wanted to mess with. His father was actually quite scary when he was red-faced and angry, but his mum was even worse. She pulled out a dark, thin wand and levitated both Remus and Sirius onto the balcony.

"You won't be coming out of that room until it's time for us to ship you away again! How DARE you disgrace our family like that, Sirius, how _dare you."_

As she walked back into the house and out of Sirius' large bedroom door, she made a fatal mistake. See, again she had left Sirius with the object of his disobedience.

"Well then." Sirius said, smiling cheekily at his friend. "That wasn't too bad, now was it?"

Remus was about to reply but he gasped in astonishment as he noticed the room in front of him.

"Sirius, I didn't know you were _this_ rich!" Remus walked carefully around the vast room, looking at everything carefully placed on the shelves. He stopped suddenly though, and had to laugh when he spotted his missing book on the night table next to the large four-poster bed. "My book!"

Sirius laughed too and came up behind Remus, pushing him onto the bed.

"I'm sorry anything ever happened to you, Rem. If anybody ever touches you again, you come straight to me, you hear?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around Remus.

"Thank you." Remus said, pulling the silk sheets down and crawling under them. Sirius sighed and climbed under the bed linen next to his friend.

"My poor Remus." He cooed, stroking Remus' hair. Remus wigged contently and easily fell into a deep, dreamless sleep in his friend's arms. Sirius smiled. It was going to be the best holiday he'd had in Grimmauld Place to date.

_Notes:  
1 I do not know if Grimmald Place is in London, it probably said in the books, but I'm too tired to look. Also, I'm not sure if that's how it's spelled? Any help?_

_2 Earsplitting is a word. Earsplittingly, my computer is convinced, is not a word. Sorry if me making up adverbs upsets you._

_3 I had two more stories to post and I always keep all my stuff on a floppy disk because I have two different computers I use and my old (but newer) computer has all these problems from when my brother looks at porn so I lose all my documents sometimes and now both my floppy disks aren't working and I'm so mad because I lost all my writing. The end. At least I had updated this to FFnet but not posted it. So I'm making it a longer one-shot instead of a five-part story._


End file.
